Amazon Lily Imperial Navy
The Amazon Lily Imperial Navy (Traditional Chinese: 亞馬遜百合帝國海軍 Yàmǎxùn Bǎihé Dìguó Hǎijūn; Japanese: アマゾン・リリー帝国海軍 Amazon Rirī Teikoku Kaigun; French: Marine Impériale d'Amazon Lily), is the naval force of the Empire of Amazon Lily which forms with the Army and the Navy the Armed Forces of Amazon Lily. History Amazon Lily feudal period During feudal period of Amazon Lily, the local tribes have their own armies, and don't have navies. Their armies' mission is to protect the local tribes against the foreign invaders. In 1511, Boa Hancock and Alexander reunite the local tribes under their banner and formed the Supreme Leaders Army, their mission is to protect the entire planet, and protect the Supreme Leaders. During the Amazon Lily's tribal wars, the army's mission to vanquished the local tribes who've refused to obey the Supreme Leaders' will. The army is superior to the local tribes despite their inferior technology. The tribal wars ended by the victory of the Supreme Leaders, and arrests of the rebel local chiefs, and executed for high trahison towards the united women. In 1522, Alexandre Yamamoto married Boa Hancock and organise an official enthronement ceremony as Emperor and Empress of Amazon Lily. The army was renamed as Amazon Lily Imperial Army. Navy's birth On July 12, 1522, during the Empire of Amazon Lily's birth, the Emperor and Empress formed together the Navy. Beginning a series of warships, like destroyers, cruisers and battleships and dreadnoughts. The Navy's missions are to ensure the security of trades and to protect Amazon Lily from foreign invaders, and eventually the arrival of the Emperor and Empress' flagship. Formation The Imperial Navy was created after the Empire of Amazon Lily's birth in July 12, 1522. Its origin dates back to the local tribes with their own armies, and later united under leadership of Alexander as supreme leader with his own army. When Alexander proclaims the Empire of Amazon Lily and becoming first Emperor of Amazon Lily, troops loyal to his leadership formed the Imperial Navy of the new Empire. Command Under the Law of Sovereignty, the Amazon Lily Armed Forces are subordinate to the Emperor as Supreme Commander. He was aided by the Minister of National Defense in matters concerning the Army and Navy. The Minister of National Defense, respectively, military. Orders from the Emperor must be obeyed, or will faced court martial. Military education The Army and Navy officiers' training was completed in the Imperial Military Academy, although it was not obligatory for personnel to study there to advance in the profession. Personnel from the infantry and cavalry branches only needed to study the disciplines of the 1st year (arithmetic, algebra, geometry, trigonometry and technical drawing) and 5th year (tactical, strategy, camping, fortification in campaign, terrain reconnaissance and chemistry). Engineers and artillerymen were obliged to study the complete course, which resulted in their branches being considered the most prestigious. However, if they preferred, infantrymen and cavalrymen were allowed to study the disciplines of the 2nd year (algebra, geometry, analytical geometry, differential and integral calculus, descriptive geometry and technical drawing); 3rd year (mechanics, ballistics and technical drawing); 4th year (spherical trigonometry, physics, astronomy, geodesy, geography and technical drawing); 6th year (regular and irregular fortification, attacking and defending strongholds, civil architecture, roads, ports, canals, mineralogy and technical drawing); and 7th year (artillery, mines and natural history). In 1524 the Military College (originally known as the Military Academy) was divided into two-halves: one half retained the name "Military College" and the other half became the Central College. A new reform on 6 July 1526, considerably improved the quality of the officers of the Imperial Navy. Imperial Navy's military ranks Here is the Imperial Navy's military ranks: * Supreme Grand Admiral (海軍最高大元帥; Grand Amiral Suprême) * Grand Admiral (海軍大元帥; Grand Amiral) * Fleet Admiral (海軍元帥; Admiral de Flotte) * Admiral (海軍大将; Amiral) * Vice Admiral (海軍中将; Vice Amiral) * Rear Admiral (海軍少将; Contre Amiral) * Commodore (海軍准将(準將)) * Captain (海軍大佐; Capitaine) * Commander (海軍中佐; Commandeur) * Lieutenant Commander (海軍少佐; Lieutenant Commandeur) * Lieutenant (海軍大尉) * Sub-Lieutenant (海軍中尉; Sous-Lieutenant) * Enseign (海軍少尉; Enseigne) * Cadet (海軍曹司) fr:Marine Impériale d'Amazon Lily Category:Military organization Category:Imperial Navy Category:Amazon Lily